


If the roommate mentions any sort of plans...

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: Note to Self [1]
Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, I don't know what else to tag with this, Oh god, What do I tag this with?, Why do I suck at this so much?, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's going to be an easy job!" she said. "Just go in and grab it!" she said. "We'll be done in no time!" she said.</p><p>Well, that clearly wasn't the case and now you know why you should never listen to your roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the roommate mentions any sort of plans...

**Author's Note:**

> For drbabelgideon/Kaitlyn  
> Because I like to cause her distress
> 
> I also don't speak Spanish, so if anything is wrong, I'm sorry.  
> English is also not my first language, so if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me.

Nevada Ramirez was not a good man. He had killed a man at the age of 13 with his bare hands. He was in charge of one of the largest drug rings in all of New York. He hadn’t hesitated when it came to killing a child that had stolen from him. He was the kind of man that would kill someone for looking at him the wrong way and would then fuck that man’s wife and then send flowers.

So why did you think it would be a good idea to try and steal from him?

Oh right. Because this wasn’t your idea.

Your roommate decided that drowning in college debt while working two jobs wasn’t exactly her cup of tea anymore and thought it would be a wonderful idea to steal from Nevada Ramirez to fix this problem. That plan involved you for some reason that you couldn’t seem to recall right now, but you vaguely remember her saying that you were “super important” and that this whole scheme wouldn’t work without your help.

The memory was a bit hazy, but you were also pretty certain that the only reason you agreed to this idiotic plan was the fact that she had gotten you a bit drunk beforehand and that she had promised to split the money with you.

But of course! This plan had to fail miserably. She had managed to get away, probably because she had a backup plan that she failed to mention to you, but you, however, were lucky enough to get caught, which is why you were now sitting next to Nevada Ramirez with your hands tied in the back of his car.

_Note to self: If the roommate mentions any sort of plans, don’t listen to her._

The car was completely silent, but your heart resonated within your ears. You looked around the car and began to consider your chances of survival and maybe, just maybe, escape. You glanced between the driver and the man next to him in the passenger seat. Both were at least three times your size and could probably have broken you like a twig with their thumbs, if they didn’t feel like using the guns you were fairly certain they had on them.

Your gaze moved over to the man sitting next to you. Nevada sat with one leg crossed over the other. In one hand, he held the cigar he had been smoking when you got caught and in the other hand, he had his cell phone, which currently held all of his attention. You wondered if he even remembered that you were in the car with him.

To be honest, if it weren’t for your given situation and the various stories you had heard about Nevada, you’d probably be all over him. The man oozed an ungodly amount of confidence and power. If anyone else were wearing the same amount of leather that he was wearing now, you’d be wondering if they had gotten dressed in the dark at a BDSM dungeon, but the man made it work and he made it work damn well.

For a moment, you got caught up in taking him in and realized that you should be focusing on your potential escape. The windows in the car were all tinted, so you weren’t exactly sure of where you were, but with your hands tied in front, you probably could’ve opened the door and screamed for help or something. The only thing really keeping you in the car was the fact that they could’ve shot you at any minute. Jumping out of a moving car wasn’t exactly at the top of your bucket list, but it was probably better than your incoming death.

You bit your lip as you debated jumping or not. The fingers on your right hand twitched slightly.

“Don’t even think about it, cariño.”

You did your best to hide your gasp as your eyes widened and you looked over at the man next to you from the corner of your eye. He was still looking at his phone and you wondered whether or not he even spoke to you.

“What do you mean?” you finally asked after calming yourself a bit.

He still hadn’t looked up from his phone, but he smirked a bit before continuing.

“Don’t try to act naïve. You think I can’t tell you’re about to jump out of this car?”

You swallowed and looked down at your hands.

“Don’t even try. Just sit back and relax. We’ll be there in no time, niña.”

Before you could stop yourself, you were already asking him what he had meant by that. His only response was to shrug and continue scrolling through his phone.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only about 20 minutes, the car finally came to a stop. Both men in the front seats turned around to look at Nevada. He gave a nod and they both got out of the car to do God knows what. You and Nevada remained silent in the car while the scent of the cigar’s smoke surrounded the two of you. Surprisingly, you were the one who decided to break the silence.

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it already.”

Nevada finally looked up from his phone. He pursed his lips before tucking the phone into one of his inner jacket pockets. He then proceeded to do the same with his sunglasses. With one long drag of the cigar, he finally turned to you and gave you an amused look.

You continued facing forward, not sure if you’d be able to meet his predatory gaze, but you knew without a doubt that he was slowly looking you over. The dress that your roommate had made you wear suddenly felt so much shorter, despite the fact that it came to just above your knees. The cigar smoke that drifted over to you felt suffocating. It took all of your strength to remain calm. Jumping out of the car earlier seemed to be the better decision at this point.

“Now, what makes you think I’m going to do that?”

Another puff of smoke was blown in your direction.

“Like you said earlier, I’m not naïve. I’ve heard the stories, _seen_ them. I know what you’re capable of and I just tried to steal from you, so just go ahead and do it already.”

You were certain that little moons adorned your hands now, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at them. You kept staring forward, doing your best to keep calm and show your strength. To be honest, you weren’t quite sure where this bravery towards death had developed, but it was probably too late to turn back now. You figured you’d just face it. Not like there was much keeping you to this world anyway.

Your façade broke momentarily due to the sound of someone chuckling.

“Look at me,” that same someone said.

You still sat their stiffly and continued to stare forward. You hadn’t expected this. If you were anyone else, you’d be dead by now. Oh God. What do you do now?

“Look at me,” Nevada repeated.

This time it was clear that this wasn’t a request, but a demand. You slowly turned your head ever so slightly, so that you weren’t fully facing him, but could still see him.

“Good girl,” he smirked with another drag of the cigar. God, that thing was distracting.

His position had shifted. He was now facing you with his elbow resting on the back of the seat. This man could potentially kill you right now and yet, he looked as if he were casually asking you about plans for Saturday night.

“Now,” he continued. “In regards to what you said earlier, I could kill you. I _should_ kill you because of what you tried to do, but I’m curious and every once in a while, I do like to be a bit lenient.”

You mentally scoffed at this.

“So I’m wondering, for someone who’s not as naïve and foolish as she says she is, what made you think it would be a good idea to try and steal from me?”

Your hands tightened a bit more, wary of what could happen.

“It wasn’t my idea.”

“Excuse me?”

Your voice had been quieter than you had expected it to be. You swallowed before speaking again.

“It wasn’t my idea,” you repeat louder this time. “It was my roommate’s. She convinced to do it.”

Nevada continued to stare at you for a moment before scoffing.

“You know? You shouldn’t lie to me, chica. I’m sure God wouldn’t like knowing that you’re lying.”

“I’m sure God wouldn’t like what you’re doing either.”

Nevada’s expression immediately darkened. Oh shit. What the hell have you done?

“What did you say?”

You sat there frozen. This is it. This is how you go.

“You heard what I said.”

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Nevada raised an eyebrow at this, but before you could comprehend it, he was already on your side of the car. His body pressed against you and kept your back to the door, while one of his hands gripped your neck just enough to cause you some troubles with breathing. The gasp that escaped from your lips was immediately consumed by another puff of smoke.

“Oh, niña,” he said lowly. “And here I thought you were smarter than this. I was giving you a chance, but you just had to run that pretty little mouth of yours.”

You took a deep breath when Nevada’s hand shifted on your throat, so that he could move his thumb to brush against your bottom lip. He stared at you thoughtfully before smirking.

“But maybe we can find another use for it.”

Understanding his meaning, you gave a small nod that only caused his smirk to grow. Deciding now to put down his cigar, Nevada had one hand gripping your jaw to keep your mouth open and the other pressed two fingers to your lips and into your mouth.

“Suck.”

Your lips closed around his fingers and you began to suck, gently at first, but you soon began to form a steady rhythm. You were concerned about pleasing him and were watching his expression the entire time. In the back of your mind, you knew your life depended on this, but the moment you saw Nevada lick his lips at the sight of you, you felt a shiver of anticipation run down your spine.

Nevada removed his fingers from your lips with a pop and affectionately rubbed his thumb against your cheek.

“Buena niña.”

Nevada leaned back into the seat. You watched as his hands unbuckled his belt, pull down his zipper, and reveal his cock to you. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and licked your lips at the sight of him. Clearly aware of his effect on you, he simply said two words.

“Go on.”

You moved from your position against the door and sat next to him. Leaning over, you began to slowly run your tongue along him before taking him into your mouth tentatively. You continued to run your tongue along the veins on the underside of his cock as you slowly bobbed your head. You hummed a bit as Nevada threaded his fingers into your hair, in an attempt to get you to speed up. A small moan escaped as he pushed you down just a bit further.

“Mierda,” he moaned and gripped your hair a bit tighter as your teeth brushed against his flesh. The arousal in his voice caused you to unconsciously rub your legs together. Nevada gave another moan of pleasure as you took him completely, which caused you to moan in return. He gave a small chuckle when he realized that you were just as turned on as he was. You weren’t looking, but you were certain the cockiest of expressions adorned his face.

Nevada suddenly pulled you up roughly and into his lap. You gave a small whine at the action, but it was quickly muffled as he muttered a quick, “Come here,” before pressing his lips against yours. You gave a gasps as he roughly kissed you, the remnants of his cigar adding to your arousal.

His large hands roughly grasped at your hips and breast, urging you closer to him. You were certain that there would be marks on your left hip from how tightly he held on, but your only response was to grind your hips against his, in an attempt for more friction.

For a moment, the two of you had forgotten about the fact that your hands were still tied, until you tried to pull him closer to you by the lapels of his leather jacket. Nevada reached into his one of his jacket pockets to pull out a small knife and quickly said, “If I cut this rope off, you promise to behave, right?”

You could only whimper in response and you could feel him smirk as he moved from your lips to place marks along your neck. He pulled away for a brief moment to remove your restraints. Not wanting to deal with it, Nevada simply threw the knife into the front seats somewhere.

Your hands immediately pulled him back to you the moment that they were free. Your hands couldn’t stop moving as you roughly kissed him again. They wandered all over him, wanting to know and feel every inch of him as you ran them through his hair and down his chest, wanting to know him as well as he knew you.

As your hands were distracted, one of Nevada’s hands moved to finger you through your panties and your hips immediately moved against his fingers in response. You were suddenly hyperaware of how wet were, how badly you yearned for him.

“So eager,” he whispered into your ear. “Al igual que laputitaque son.”

You whined in response and Nevada decided to give you what you wanted. He moved the thin material to the side and slipped two fingers inside of you causing you to moan against his neck. His fingers moved slowly inside of you, taking in every noise you made as he stroked you. His palm rubbed against your clit and it left you gasping for more. You tried to move against him to urge him to go faster, but his other arm was holding you in place. You stopped fighting him for a brief moment, but grew frustrated at him for teasing you like this.

“Please,” you breathed against his neck. You turned your head up, so that your mouth was next to his ear. “Please, papi.”

“Please what?”

You let out another moan as he rubbed against your clit once more. Jesus fucking Christ, how much more of this would you have to take?

“Por favor, papi. Fuck me.”

Nevada paused and removed his fingers from you and for a moment, you were worried you had said the wrong thing. That thought was erased the moment you felt him fill you up and stretch you. You moaned loudly as you took more of him in. The heat that filled you before grew exponentially.

Both of you let out breathy moans once he was completely buried inside of you. He clutched your hips and you knew it was your cue to start moving. Your pace started slowly, but Nevada began to grow impatient and bucked his hips against yours as you continued to ride him. Your rhythm increased when he gripped your hips tighter and moved you on his own.

“Oh my God,” you breathed between pants. One hand was running down his chest while the other was threaded through his hair. “Oh my God.”

He scoffed before saying, “Nevada’s my name, but God works too.”

“Oh God,” you muttered into his ear as one of his hands clutched your ass while the other had somehow found its way to your breast. Bruises were definitely going to form. You wanted to be angry at the comment, but found that your want, your need for release was far too strong.

“Come on, dulzura,” he muttered into your ear. “Come for papi.”

With one final thrust, Nevada’s released triggered your own and you tightly held on to him while crying out with pleasure. The smell of the cigar’s smoke from earlier mingled with the heavy scent of sex that left you wanting even more. You rested your forehead on Nevada’s shoulder and listened to sound of both of you breathing. You didn’t care that the action made you seem needy and that you probably shouldn’t have been doing that with a man as dangerous as Nevada Ramirez. After a moment, he chuckled before speaking.

“I might just keep you around even longer, cariño.”

You said nothing in response and merely nodded slightly as you continued trying to catch your breath.

_Note to self: If the roommate mentions any sort of plans that relate to Nevada Ramirez, consider it._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That was not only one of the first bit of writing I've been in a like 4 years that wasn't educationally related, but that was also the first bit of smut that I've written.  
> I have this as part of series for now because I might continue it. I might not. On va voir.
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr if you have any comments or questions or just feel like telling me about a dog you saw today.  
> dangcommaannie.tumblr.com


End file.
